Bionics/Would You Episode
The Davenport lab Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase are sitting on the table Bree: I think, Debby needs a boyfriend Adam: Why do you think that? Bree: She is always around Elena, even when Elena don’t want her around and even Leo got a girlfriend Leo: EXCUSE ME!!! Bree: Oh come on!! Dani from 16 years in the future said you don’t have a girlfriend and you never had one Adam: Why does he have now one? Bree: Maybe because of Brooke Leo: Brooke? Chase: See it that way! If Brooke wouldn’t had interrupt, you wouldn’t had ask her accidentally out Leo: Maybe you’re right… It was Brookes fault. Somehow…. Bree: Where is she anyway? Adam: Looking for Marcus? Chase: She’s still not back? Bree: No and I’m worried Leo: Maybe we should call Spencer? Bree: Don’t you think, he is with her? Leo: What do you mean? Bree: Nobody can break Brooke and Spencer apart! And he wouldn’t let her go alone!!! Chase: But Brooke is more powerful than him Bree: He doesn’t care Adam: Kinda romantic, aren’t they? Bree: Yes. They are so cute and I’m wondering if they get married, now where he survived Adam: I hope so Chase: Look who finally moved on Adam: I have a daughter with Lora! Sure I moved on!!! Debby walks in Debby: What are you guys talking about? Bree, Chase, Leo/adam: Brooke and Spencer/You Adam: (singing voice) Saved it Debby: What about me? Adam: They wanna look for a boyfriend for you Debby: WHAT!? I don’t need a boyfriend!! Bree: Than go shopping with me!! Debby: Since when you wanna go shopping with me? Bree: Come on!! We never did something sister like together Debby: Fine Bree and Debby leave The woods Spencer and Brooke wake up. Brooke leaves the tent and scans accidentally the area Brooke: WAIT!! Spencer: (comes out of the tent) What? Brooke: (runs toward a footprint) I found something!!! Spencer: What? Brooke: A footprint Spencer: It could belong to anyone Brooke: No, I scaned it!! It’s his Spencer: Let me guess! You wanna follow them Brooke: Yes!! Spencer: What about the tent? Brooke superspeeds and removes the tent and puts it in the bag Brooke: Done (follows the footprints) Spencer takes the bag and follows her The Davenport house Nina knocks. Debby opens the door Nina: Is Brooke back yet? Debby: No, why? Nina: Can you tell her, that she don’t have to look for Marcus anymore? Debby: Why? I thought, you love him? Nina: Yes, but not anymore. I don’t care about him anymore. Could you please tell her that? Debby: Suurree… Nina: (happy) Thanks (leaves) Debby closes the door Debby: That was strange…. Bree: Who was that? Debby: Nina… Bree: What did she do here? Debby: To tell Brooke, that she isn’t interrested in Marcus anymore… Bree: She broke up with him with you? Debby: She wants me to tell Brooke, but… Chase: She isn’t back yet and she won’t come home with out Marcus Adam: I thought she hates him? Bree: He is still her twinbrother. Twins are closer than other siblings Adam: She wanted to destroy him and he wanted to destroy her? Bree: Maybe Marcus realized what he has in Brooke and is afraid to face her again Debby: I would be too, if I would’ve tried to destroy all of you Bree: Don’t ever do that Debby: Wasn’t going to!! The woods Spencer is still following Brooke Spencer: BROOKE!!! Brooke: (turns around) Yes? Spencer throws the bag to the ground and takes the box out his pocket and walks toward Brooke Brooke: What are you doing? Spencer knees down in front of her Spencer: Brooke, I love you more than everything and would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me? Brooke looks at him Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript